


In Transit

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Driving, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wu and Mako are on a tight schedule driving to Republic City. So when the prince unexpectedly goes into heat, something needs to be done.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	In Transit

Wu was having a bad day. Being royalty usually meant having control, but the power of circumstance could be a real thorn in the side.

The prince had been scheduled to go to Republic City and meet with other nation leaders, something about political instability? Frankly it wasn’t important. 

Normally he wouldn’t mind, he’d gone to similar events before: he’d show up to Republic City in style, on some lavish upscale train compartment. Relax, attend the meeting (trying not to zone out too badly) and then he’d be off. It was part of the duties of being the earth prince- it wasn’t like the Queen would actually travel. Wu liked it. Touring the world in luxury. 

Today though, Wu was neither touring nor in luxury. He was cramped in the front seat of a Satomobile, with his bodyguard Mako driving.  
As for the conference with other nation’s leaders, well that was in approximately six hours or so. 

Bandits were an unfortunate part of living in the Earth Kingdom, and Wu had been woken up far too early to be told that they had caused a blockage on the rail line to Republic City. The second quickest route was much longer and roundabout by Satomobile, but lacking the preparations for anything else, the vehicle had been loaded and they were sent on their way. So that was how his bad day had started, only getting worse by the minute, having to sit on the uncomfortable vehicle seats. He was getting sore. Why didn’t these things have better cushioning? 

The only good thing was that Mako had grudgingly been pestered into chauffeuring, finally relenting to Wu’s whining.

“Whatever you need your majesty,” he said with a scowl. 

His bodyguard was a powerful alpha firebender, and even though it was just the two of them and luggage, Wu felt more than safe with Mako around. At present his bodyguard gripped the wheel stiffly, staring straight ahead. 

Wu looked past Mako at the flat terrain expanding in all sides around them. The coarse gravel earth was a chalky brown, dry and punctuated with rocks. Squat coniferous trees peppered the landscape, weathered roots clinging to patches of darker soil. It was all very bleak, Wu thought, fanning himself. 

He felt very hot, even though he was only wearing a silk bathrobe. In the morning rush, he hadn’t seen the need to fully dress. Wu was a prince, he could do what he wanted. Besides, the soft robe was almost cooling against his skin. Wu’s heat was still a couple days off, but his body ached and he felt as though a tight string was wrapping on itself inside his stomach. 

God it was hot. Pre-heat symptoms weren’t uncommon, but he really wished he weren’t in a stuffy Satomobile that smelled like alpha. His bodyguard’s musky scent was pretty overpowering. It smelled like spiced wine and also earthy, bitter and rich. Wu flushed as he inhaled. 

He gave another sideways glance over at Mako. The man was tall and broad chested, with a sharp and intense face. His body was rippled with taut muscles, and his presence was commanding. Wu would give anything to have an alpha like him.

Sadly, Mako had never seemed the slightest bit interested. It was like he wasn’t even attracted to omegas. Wu knew he had dated Avatar Korra for some time, possibly the most intense alpha Wu had ever met. There was also that girl Asami, a tall and striking beta, who oozed elegance and strength. Figures, Wu often thought. Mako might have been pretty much the alpha of his dreams, but Wu was lithe and small, not at all the powerful figures that were Mako’s type. 

Still, his bodyguard was good eye candy at least, and in his heats, Wu would often picture Mako there, roughly thrusting into him. He flushed again, more strongly than before. It was so unfair that he was always kept away from Mako, alone in his room when he had his heat. Wu felt jittery, skin tingling with nervous energy.

Why was he thinking about sex now? He tried chastising himself. It wasn’t fully his fault though, it smelled so strongly of alpha in the Satomobile. He wondered how big Mako must be, down there. How his knot must feel. Wu wanted to groan. It was probably huge. In his stomach, he felt like a white hot string was unraveling. Arousal hit him like a wave. His skin buzzed, nearly jumping with desire.

He also heard a voice that sounded like it was speaking from a distance. It was rough and panicked. 

“Wu!” It was Mako. “Your scent...”

Wu locked eyes with his bodyguard, who was staring at him with a tight expression on his face. His strong arms were tense on the wheel, and Wu wanted them wrapped around him instead. The prince shifted in his seat to open his robe up. He wanted to feel Mako so bad. He needed Mako to want him.

“Are you... going into heat?” The alpha’s voice was worried and stilted, as if he was dazed. 

Was Wu going into heat? It sure felt like it. He could feel slick sliding from between his legs, down his thighs. 

“Maybe.” Wu responded coyly, the alpha’s smell fogging his brain. A carnal urge drew him forward.

“Why now? I thought it wasn’t for a...couple days…” Mako’s voice was labored and he trailed off. 

The fact that the alpha knew Wu’s heat schedule made him feel triumphant somehow, and he almost purred, shifting himself further out of his thin silk robe. He was moving towards Mako, trying to get to the source of the scent that was making him feel woozy. 

“Wu…” said Mako. “What are you…” he trailed off again as Wu made contact with his body, digging his face into the larger man’s side. 

“Your scent... it’s making me crazy,” he groaned, inhaling greedily.

“Wait! ..I’m… driving” The alpha’s voice was choked and breathy.

“Then pull over Mako.” Wu looked up at his bodyguatrd’s face, which stared down at him with glassy eyes and a heated expression. “Pull over and fuck me.”

The alpha’s breath caught and his body stiffened.

“...we..have to keep...” Mako looked as though he was struggling, panting slightly. Is he aroused too? Wu thought, the coherent idea running through his otherwise heat saturated mind.

“Fine… keep driving,” Wu said. 

He looked down at Mako’s pants, which had tented with an impressive bulge. Animal satisfaction flooded Wu at the sight. He shuddered and felt more slick rushing out from him. Yes. The alpha wants me.

Mako’s dick looked enormous, even trapped by layers of clothing. Wu felt himself drooling, and he moved to unclasp his bodyguard’s pants and free the large erection. Mako made a low growl at the motion, and Wu exhaled through a further wave of lust. He tore the pants away to reveal the alpha’s full manhood. 

His cock was long and thick, but Wu didn’t have time to admire it with his eyes. Mako let out a low groan as Wu wrapped his lips around the alpha’s dick. 

“Fuck!” Mako sputtered, Satomobile swerving dangerously.

The air was hot with arousal, so thick it was almost sticky. The member stretched Wu’s lips as he took it in hungrily, saliva from his gasping mouth running down the sides. 

Mako vocalized again, this time letting out a growl as Wu’s tongue began lapping at his cock. Wu wanted to taste every inch of the hardness. His mouth felt like it was bursting from the sheer size of his bodyguard’s dick, but in his haze of desire, discomfort wasn’t anywhere near what he was feeling. 

Suddenly, Wu felt his mouth being pulled away from Mako’s length. The prince began to protest, but one of the alpha’s strong hands pulled Wu’s legs over towards him. They fell on either side of Mako’s clothed thigh, and his tingling, slick-coated hole shivered at the sudden pressure. The alpha gave a low throaty laugh and bounced his leg a couple times. 

The Satomobile accelerated a little at each of these motions and Wu whined animalistically in response, the cloth and muscled leg underneath creating teasing friction on his opening.

“You caught me by surprise there,” said the alpha, rough in his ear.  
Wu quivered in anticipation at the tone. It wasn’t one of surprise or panic anymore- it was of dominance. Wu grinded himself against the strong leg again. He needed Mako in him. Immediately.

“Inside me… please.” 

The alpha responded with a low growl.  
“Guess I’ll have to give you what you want.”

Mako grabbed Wu again with one hand and slowly lifted Wu up. The prince felt himself being guided, and shuddered as the alpha coaxed his thighs further apart. Mako adjusted the steering wheel slightly, before positioning Wu one final time. 

“Ready?” The alpha crooned.

Wu’s dick jumped, his body trembling in anticipation.  
“Yes...Please!” 

Wu gasped as he felt the tip make contact with his opening. Mako guided him down around the large cock, which was so big it seemed it only managed to make any entrance due to the large quantities of slippery slick the prince was producing. Wu moaned as the huge alpha pushed his way inside of him, his pleasure increasing exponentially the deeper Mako went. It was like nothing Wu had ever felt, his fingers or the toys he used during his heat couldn’t compare. Wu spilled forwards in pleasure, groaning louder. 

A hand grabbed him and pulled his back flush against Mako’s chest.

“Hey, I don’t want to die. Stay like this so I can see the road ok? Will you be good?” The voice was low and gentle. 

Wu nodded, panting. He would be good. Mako’s cock, still fully inside him, was sending spasms of pleasure through this body. It was like he was on fire. 

The alpha moved him with one arm again, starting a slow rhythm, in and out. 

“A-ah!” Even at a methodical pace, the pleasure was almost too intense. Wu pressed himself back into Mako, drinking in his rich, spiced wine scent, deepened with arousal.

“How...are you...so...big?” Was all he could think to say, in between thrusts and moans. 

His bodyguard gave a warm rumble as response.  
“You like it?” He asked.

“Y-yes!” Wu exclaimed as the alpha kept his full length inside the prince for a second longer. Wu felt dizzy with pleasure. His heat had heightened every sensation, every touch and movement sent him gasping in waves of pleasure. 

Mako’s pace was picking up. No longer slow and deliberate, he guided Wu down over his cock now at a moderate pace. His breathing was getting heavier, something that made the prince moan even harder sympathetically. 

The Satomobile lurched over a bump on the otherwise flat road, and the jolt suddenly drove Mako’s dick deep inside Wu. The omega yelped in pleasure, toes curling, melting into his bodyguard’s strong chest.

Mako also exclaimed at the jolt, a brief and masculine groan escaping his lips. 

“Shit, you’re so tight.” He said, pulling Wu in and out of him rapidly. 

“M-m-mako!” The prince felt like he was close. 

The smell of sex soaked the air, he could see stars.

“Hold on,” said Mako suddenly, breaking rhythm. “I have an idea.” He used the one hand he had on the steering wheel to turn it slightly right.

“What are you-”

Wu stopped speaking immediately and screamed as the Satomobile wheels glided over the gravel on the side of the road. The whole vehicle vibrated as a result of the surface beneath it, and Mako’s cock shook inside of Wu, drumming against his insides in ways he didn’t think were possible. Wu let out a long, guttural whine as Mako grunted at the new sensation.

“Fuck,” the alpha said, laughing thickly. “Fuck!”

He lifted Wu again, letting the irregular thrashing of the Satomobile thrust his cock into the omega for him. Wu clung onto Mako for dear life, fingers desperately grabbing at his strong shoulders.

“I think...I think I’m close!” Wu gasped out.

“Me too,” the alpha hummed in response. 

Mako turned back fully onto the main road. He pushed Wu down so that his face rested on the wheel, one hand still steering and the other fingering through the prince’s hair. Then he started thrusting. 

Wu cried out again in response to the furious pace. 

“Ah-alpha!” He moaned. His face banged against the steering wheel, honking the horn every time his bodyguard pushed inside of him. In his stomach, a hot string was tightening, ready to snap. He felt like an animal. A bitch in heat. He loved it. 

Mako rumbled behind him, ramming into the omega relentlessly.

“You don’t..don’t know how l-long I’ve wanted this!” Wu sputtered, not thinking. 

“Oh yeah?” Mako responded, breathless and loud. “What did you want all this time?”

“For you to- to fuck me. To-” Wu inhaled sharply as the alpha grabbed his legs to spread them further apart. “To want me..”

Wu’s whole body was shaking in anticipation, fully consumed with lust. He was seconds away. 

“What else?” Mako was sputtering now too. The sound of the alpha’s hips slapping brutally into Wu filled the Satomobile, rhythmic to the pitched whines of the omega. 

Wu couldn’t respond properly, shaking as he felt a building wave grow from his insides.

The tight, molten string in Wu snapped. He screamed in ecstasy as he felt the base of the alpha’s cock expand, bulging within him, searingly hot. 

“Fuck! A-ah!” Mako yelled with him, pushing deeper inside of him. Wu felt warm cum filling him up, and he ejaculated along with it. His skin was sizzling. The Satomobile horn blared loudly as Wu’s head pressed into it, spit from his open mouth dripping onto the leather. The hand in his hair pulled and caressed it as the two rode the wave out. 

When Wu finally regained some conscious thought, he leaned back against the alpha’s chest. The Satomobile rolled quickly along the straight road, the empty landscape whipping by. One of Mako’s hands had never left the wheel, but the other was still gently playing with Wu’s hair. Inside Wu, a great warmth blossomed in response, and he looked up at his bodyguard, eyes trained absently on the road ahead. 

“Thank you,” Wu murmured, not knowing what else to say.

“ ‘course.” Mako looked relaxed, fingers tracing over the prince’s scalp. Almost loving. The brief interlude was peaceful, but Wu could feel his face flushing again. The heavy musk of sex was still everywhere, and the prince’s skin itched. Wu’s heat wasn’t anywhere near over just yet. After all, Mako’s dick still inside of him. 

“I think we might have to do that again,” the prince purred into the alpha’s collarbone. 

Mako’s breath hitched slightly and then he laughed.

“Whatever you need, your majesty.”

Maybe Wu wasn’t having such a bad day after all.


End file.
